This invention relates to multitier parking lots for vehicles, in particular, to parking lots with mechanized means for movement of vehicles.
There is a well known multitier parking lot which contains rectangular elongated shaped parking platforms located on each tier an intertier elevator for delivering a vehicle to a required tier. The elevator is provided with a load-receiving platform having the same size as one parking platform, facility for horizontal movement of vehicles with the aim of placing them on the parking platforms and removing from them and a facility for changing the direction of these movements, which is accomplished in the form of a turntable. The parking platforms adjoin the turntable with their lesser sides and are oriented in radial direction relative to its center.
However, the above-described facility does not ensure sufficient efficiency of area utilization for parking due to great losses of the area (about 50%) both in the zones between adjacent parking platforms and on the turntable itself. The remaining unutilized area consists of scattered small sections, unfit for using for placing vehicles on them. The insufficient efficiency in using the area in such facilities makes such systems uneconomical in production and in the course of utilization.